Jumper
by Cigs and Papahs
Summary: Quinn can't take the FAYZ anymore. He know he doesn't belong. There's only one way out.


_A/N: Hi, so I've never written a gone story before, so if it's a little off I apologize. I haven't read the books in awhile either_

_I'm writing this because my writer's block for my K.N.D story is insane! I thought I needed to write a gone one-shot. It's sad._

Quinn Gaither had always been the oddball. He was bigger than most guys his age, making him seem tough. But, he was exactly the opposite. He couldn't handle the FAYZ, it was driving him off the wall. Sam was the kind of guy that could handle this stuff. He was much better off without Quinn to worry about.

"I'm off" Quinn stated at Astrid whom was the only person sitting in the fire hall.

"Where are you going?"

"Take a walk, I'll be back soon" Quinn lied, faking a smile.

"Oh, well see you later."

"Hey Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good person. Keep mah brah safe." He smiled softly. "You guys are perfect for each other."

Astrid smiled softly before Quinn turned and headed out the door.

He plopped his fedora on this head and headed west, out of the small town.

Quinn had grown up normally, just like any other kid in Perdido Beach. He was an only child. So he was his parent's top priority for 14 years. When Sam came along, they became instant best friends. Sam would set him straight when he was being stupid and Quinn would do the same for Sam. Sam was an outcast, and he didn't seem to mind. Quinn was also an outcast, but being one was hard for him. He yearned to be thought as just a normal guy, not the weird ninth grader that wears weird clothes. He had iced over his pain with joking around and surfing with Sam. Sam didn't seem to notice his change, why would he? He was too involved in Perdido Beach, stopping Caine, and being with Astrid. No more time for his best friend. Plus, Sam had powers, so he was a big shot these days.

Quinn took in a sharp breathe.

He had been awful to Sam, and what he was about to do would be awful too. But it would be better for everyone in the long run right? There couldn't be cowards in FAYZ.

------------

Sam was tall and lean. He had deep brown eyes to match his hair. Ever since FAYZ, he had only gotten taller and had started to outgrow his jeans. He was bright, but not smart, especially compared to his girlfriend, Astrid. But in FAYZ, he was the leader.

He walked into the fire hall, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

"Hey Astrid" he greeted coolly, giving her a soft smile.

"Sam!" she didn't smile. She jumped up and ran over, flinging her arms around her neck. Sam chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her body. He buried his face in her shoulder, feeling calm. Astrid was his relief from the FAYZ, the thing that kept him sane.

"What's up?"

"Something's wrong with Quinn."

"What makes you say that?"

She looked away and then at her feet.

"He told me to keep you safe and that I was a good person." She left out a few minor details that she wanted to keep to herself. But it wouldn't matter to Sam. When he asked her to keep Sam safe, she knew there was a problem.

Sam stared at Astrid for a long time before clenching his jaw.

"What direction did he walk?"

"He headed west" She closed her eyes as she heard his feet run in the opposite direction and open the door to dash down the street. She was left with the sounds of herself breathing and her thoughts. She plopped back down on her hair, and cried.

-------------------

The bridge. Quinn smiled as he picked up the pace to get there. He knew this was the right thing to do. He was another mouth to feed, another distraction to Sam, and another way for Caine to defeat Sam. This was the only way to go. He wished he could have gone surfing one last time, or seen his parents. He was hoping to see them soon anyway.

Quinn looked over the edge of the bridge, it wasn't a far fall, but this was the only place he could think of. He had always liked falling. Once, Sam took him bungee jumping for his twelfth birthday. It was the most exhilarating experience he had. He slowly stepped up onto the ledge and closed his eyes. This was the end. He could have had a better life, but the FAYZ ruined it all. He thought of Lana, her soft dark eyes and small smile when he made a joke. He hoped she'd forgive him and maybe think of him every once in awhile.

"Quinn!"

Quinn turned his head to see the one and only, Sam Temple. He was running quickly and his eyes were anxious.

"What are you doing!"

It wasn't a question, he was yelling at him. Probably thinking he was the stupidest kid in FAYZ. Quinn didn't care. It'd all be over with soon. He forgave Sam too.

"It's better off this way Sam."

"What are you talking about Quinn? This is stupid, don't do this!"

Sam wasn't exactly being the voice of reason. Quinn chuckled softly.

"You're my brah, you gotta let me do this."

"No Quinn, brah's don't do this to each other!"

"You don't understand Sam."

"I don't understand? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Sam was now screaming at him. Quinn could see the tears building up in his eyes. He felt sorry, he knew this would hurt him, but Sam was better off this way.

Tears were now streaming heavily down Sam's cheeks.

"What about Lana?"

His words stung like a million bees or like his heart had been chewed up by a million flesh-eating caterpillars.

"What about her?" Quinn spat.

"You love her."

"Puppy love."

Quinn sounded almost remorseful to Sam.

"You know that's not true Quinn."

"What do you know about anything Sam? You've got Astrid and everyone loves you!"

Sam frowned and shook his head.

"People want to kill me Quinn, just because of these stupid powers. You think I've got it easy? You're wrong. No one has it easy in the FAYZ."

Quinn and Sam were quiet for a long time.

"I'll miss ya brah."

"You aren't leaving me Quinn. If you jump then everyone will lose their sanity. We're just kids Quinn, you can't leave us. You can't leave me. I couldn't make it without you brah."

Quinn smiled as he watched Sam wipe away his tears.

"FAYZ is a crazy place brah. People do crazy things."

"Don't be one of those people Quinn."

"I don't belong here and you know it Sam. I'm a coward and everyone knows it."

"Quinn, don't-"

"No Sam, I can't put the past behind us. I'll miss ya brah."

"Stop saying that, you aren't jumping!"

The tears were coming back. Quinn frowned. This must have been really hard for him.

"Come down Quinn, we'll forget this ever happened and if you want, you don't ever have to see me again."

Quinn frowned at Sam.

"Sam, I would never see you again if I jumped."

Sam was practically sobbing now. He was now crouched low on the ground, holding himself. His hands covered his face. Quinn had only seen Sam cry a few times, but he never seen him cry this much.

"Quinn…you…..can't!"

"You can't just forget the past Sam, it isn't that simple."

Quinn felt as if he had grown up ever since FAYZ, his mine suddenly crystal clear.

"Sam, it's okay. This is the way it's meant to be."

"Quinn! Don't!"

"I'll miss ya brah" Quinn flashed a quick smile

Suddenly he was gone. Just like that. Sam let out a cry and punched the ground several times. Blood dripped from his hand. He couldn't feel it though, he was numb.

He crawled over to the ledge and looked down. The river was bustling and moving away, there were no signs of Quinn what-so-ever.

He noticed a slip of paper on the ledge and curiously picked it up.

_Sam,_

_If there's something outside of FAYZ I'll give you a sign._

_I couldn't take it here any longer; you know I don't belong in this war zone_

_Like I said, I'll miss you brah._

_Quinn_

Sam stood up; he was wobbly on his feet. But he could make it.

For Quinn, he'd make it.

_A/N: Welllll, I have no clue what color everyone's eyes are so if I'm wrong, whatever. _

_Jumper by Third Eye Blind gave me the idea for this_

_Yay, Third Eye Blind._


End file.
